


Black Coffee

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [33]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday Presents, Coffee, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuki enlists the help of Sonoda and his own mom to create a memorable birthday gift for the professor. (Also, I like coffee.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Sonoda - Monday, January 8, 2016**

Though it was still winter break, it seemed that about half of the students at Bell Liberty were already back at the dorms, either using the extra time to catch up on studies or club activities, or just to hang out with their friends for an extended period of time. Even some of the staff members and teachers were still around, working on lesson plans or their other official duties.

The school cafeteria was closed for the break, leaving me more free time than usual to experiment with new ingredients and dishes, though I felt just the tiniest bit sorry for the students who had to leave the island every day for lunch. Some of them, I knew, stuffed themselves at the dorm breakfast and lived off of vending machine snacks until dinner. Those poor suckers had no real food to break up their steady diet of curry, so I was dealing with more special orders than usual. Well, I didn't mind making some extra cash here and there.

The three of us in Durak were all assembled as usual, though we ended up meeting earlier than normal since there weren't any classes. It was already the second week of vacation, and I was starting to get a bit annoyed with Kiyo's insistence on playing card games every single afternoon.

_I'm sick of cards! Play with Hayato instead!_

_Play cards with Hayato? Eiji, you can't be serious._

And so I'd been stuck playing stupid card games for a week straight, because letting Kiyo play with Hayato, especially for money - even if it was just a hundred yen at a time - was like allowing a psychopath to take advantage of a gullible idiot.

Or rather, it wasn't _like_ that. It was _exactly_ that.

We were in the middle of our ninety-fourth hand of poker - yes, I'd been keeping count - when the door banged open and Yuki burst into the room. For a moment, everyone just stared at him in shock - hadn't he told everyone he was going home over break?

"Is Sonoda-san here?" His eyes darted about and settled on my face. His smile was radiant, relieved, and I felt my cheeks prickling in response. "Ahhhh, I'm so glad I found you! I need help!"

"Help? Help isn't free, you know." I set down my cards with a steady hand, but my heart was pounding. My prayers had been answered - Yuki-kun was here to rescue me from this hell of endless, boring low-stakes gambling.

"B- but I just need some advice, can't that be free?"

I couldn't stand his pout. "Well, let's see what kind of advice you need first, and then I'll decide."

"Hmmmm," Kiyo murmured, "that's rare... why does Ace-kun get special treatment, Eiji?"

"Because he doesn't take advantage like some people would," I huffed. "Anyway, Yuki, what do you need help with? I assume it's something to do with cooking."

"Well, not _exactly_ , but... um, a friend of mine has a birthday coming up soon, and I wanted some advice on how to choose a present. He likes coffee, so I was thinking that might be good... but I don't know how to pick a good one."

I raised one eyebrow. "A friend, huh? Someone I know?"

"Um... I can't tell you."

My stepcousin's birthday was coming up very soon. Just next week, in fact. I'd been trying to think of something that would make a good gift, aside from the usual, but I didn't feel like trying to sneak a bottle of high-quality Suzubishi sake out of the cafeteria kitchen this year.

_Damn, Yuki-kun, that's actually a good idea. I wish I'd thought of coffee..._

Kiyo caught my eye, but I pretended not to notice. Instead, I pushed back my chair and stood, stretching my arms up above my head with a yawn. "Coffee, huh? It'll be better to let you try tasting a few different roasts yourself instead of trying to explain how to choose a good one. And I'll have to teach you the proper way to make it, since I'm sure any friend of yours is probably using one of those overpriced piece of crap coffee machines."

"Well... yeah. But it's really convenient!"

"It's also really gross. I have some time now, so why don't we go to the cafeteria?"

"You _don't_ have time now, Eiji," Kiyo glared at me and tapped the card table. "We're in the middle of a game. Maybe Ace-kun can join us and tell us more about his _friend_. That would help with the gift selection, wouldn't it?"

Kiyo's falsely sweet smile made my heart race. I couldn't begin to guess at just how far he'd go in teasing Yuki, and with Hayato here as well, who knew when his secret would be blurted out. I absolutely couldn't let the two of them toy with him.

Why did I care? Well, Yuki-kun had been happy for about half a year now, and my cousin... it was almost creepy how much he'd changed. He was actually answering questions in class now, and explaining things multiple times instead of just steamrolling any student who dared to not grasp a concept upon first exposure. True, I'd been left out in the cold because of their relationship, but if it helped the professor in a way that I couldn't... if spending time with Yuki-kun was better for him than spending time with me, just sitting around and complaining--

_He's changed. Talking to me never changed anything. So it's good, isn't it?_

That thought didn't do anything to lessen the sting of it, though.

Suddenly, I wanted to escape the stuffy Durak room and my two friends who didn't have any sort of special connection to me, not the way that Yuki-kun did... even if he didn't know.

And besides...

"Kiyo, we have played ninety-four hands of poker in a row! You may not be done playing, but I am absolutely finished with cards for now!"

Suddenly Hayato was at Kiyo's side, fingering the hilt of his wooden sword. "Sonoda-san. Are you running away from Joker-san?"

"Oh, get over yourself, Hayato, don't you have anything better to do than hang all over Kiyo all day? You're wasting your precious vacation, why don't you go outside and build a snowman or something?" I brushed past him without hesitation, knowing he wouldn't dare do anything without Kiyo's command - and Kiyo wouldn't want to upset Yuki-kun. Probably. I caught Yuki-kun by the hand and pulled him from the room before anyone could protest.

"Hey, Sonoda-san, why are you pulling on me all of a sudden?" Yuki-kun was blushing.

I let him go. "No reason, I just wanted to get out of there before Kiyo found some way to force us both to stay and play mindless games until we pass out on the card table. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria kitchen. I'll teach you everything you need to know about making good coffee."

~~~

**Yuki - Saturday, January 13, 2016**

I felt a bit weird, ringing the doorbell of my own house, but since I hardly came home on weekends anymore, I didn't want to scare anyone by barging in unannounced.

I hadn't been home in a long time, not even for the winter break. I'd told all my friends that I was going home, and I'd told my parents that I was staying at school to be with my friends. But the truth was... I'd stayed over at Professor Sakaki's apartment the entire time, even missing Christmas and New Year's with my family. Mom and Dad hadn't even been upset; they'd just wished me happy holidays and told me how proud they were that I'd made so many good friends as the student council president.

My face got a bit hot as I thought about how I'd lied to everyone.

I hopped up and down on the porch, shivering inside my heavy jacket. Somehow the blush on my cheeks made everything feel colder, or maybe it was just the chill of my guilt. And it was the worst part of winter now. The ice coating everything was pretty, but it would be so much better if there wasn't always a cold wind to go with it.

Professor Sakaki was probably sitting out on his balcony right now, completely oblivious to the chill of the biting wind. He never seemed to get cold, no matter how low the temperature dropped. I'd told him it was because he was a Capricorn, and goats live high up in the mountains, but he'd just laughed and said he didn't believe in those sorts of foolish things. And that Capricorn was a sea goat, which didn't really make sense to me, but...

 _Anyway, it's because my blood has so much alcohol in it, I can't feel the cold anymore,_ he'd said. And then he'd laughed at me when I'd acknowledged that it was true.

_Asahina, you're so naive. I just don't feel the cold as much as other people. Everyone's different._

Just as I became sure that my parents weren't home, the door opened. Mom stood there, speechless for a moment, which was pretty rare for her. Everyone who met my mom always said we were exactly the same - same eyes, same laugh, same love of food (and in Mom's case, sake), and the same easy smile. And it looked like she'd recently had a haircut, which somehow looked eerily similar to mine. Sometimes my friends thought she was my elder sister instead of my mom, which always made her smile and giggle with happiness.

"Yuki! Why didn't you just let yourself in?" She stepped back and motioned for me to come in.

"Hi Mom, nice haircut!" I stepped inside, shaking a bit of moisture from my jacket. "Well, I haven't been home in a while and I forgot to call ahead, so I didn't want to scare you by just coming in..."

She took my coat and shook off the rest of the wetness. "But you could have called on the way."

"By the time I thought of it, it was already time to get off the bus, and I couldn't call while carrying this." I kicked off my shoes and stepped up into the house, then headed into the kitchen to set down the box I was carrying. Inside were a brand new coffee grinder and French press, plus two bags of whole, freshly roasted coffee beans. One was a mild roast, which both Sonoda-san and I had preferred - I liked it because it reminded me a bit of the flavor of tea, and Sonoda-san said it was best because the light roast let the true flavor of the beans shine. But he'd also suggested a dark roast, saying that _if your friend is like most coffee drinkers I know, he won't think it's real coffee unless the flavor's been burned out of it. What a waste._

"Oh, what's in the box?" Mom was already peeking inside. "Coffee? But you don't like coffee."

"Well, a friend of mine at school is a really good cook, and he taught me a bit about coffee, so I think there's some kinds I like. But this isn't for me. Another, uh, friend of mine had a birthday yesterday, and he really loves coffee, so I wanted to get him something nice." I smiled, but I could feel the blush on my cheeks. "Uh, actually, I'm here because I wanted help making something to go along with the coffee. I'm going to sleep over tonight, so I thought we could have a nice breakfast tomorrow."

I looked down at my feet and poked my toe into the floor. "I mean... if it's okay."

"Of course it's okay! Your dad is still busy with the bakery and he won't be home until late, but I can help you make something nice for your friend!" She reached into the box and pulled out the two bags of coffee. "Light and dark, huh... let me guess, the light is for you?"

Uggggh, I really hated keeping secrets from my mom, especially seeing how excited she was by the thought of helping me bake something. I felt a twinge of guilt; she had no idea she'd be cheerfully sending me off to sleep over at the professor's apartment.

_Sleeping over._

We never really did much sleeping.

My face turned red, but Mom just laughed. "Oh, come on, Yuki, you don't have to be embarrassed about liking the light coffee. I know you're not all that fond of bitter foods. Sweets suit you much better. Why don't we make something sweet for your friend's birthday?"

"U- um, he doesn't really like sweets..."

Sometimes I really felt like a kid when compared to the professor. Was he really happy with someone like me?

No, why was I doubting all of a sudden? The way he smiled when we were together, that gentle smile he didn't show to anyone else, I knew it was real. It wasn't just something that he let me see when I did something nice for him, it was always there, as long as we were sure that no one else was watching.

I'd just seen it a couple of hours before, while he was showing me how to factor equations. Again. I'd _wanted_ to concentrate and really learn it that time, but my mind wandered off, wondering if the gift would be okay, worrying about how to explain that I needed help baking something to go with it, and... there were his hands. I couldn't help staring at the motions of the professor's fingers as he wrote the numbers in my notebook without any trouble, even though he was writing upside down so I could read it, each character formed precisely in his neat handwriting. And I had been listening, just not carefully, just letting the explanation in his deep but quiet voice flow through my mind without latching on to any of the individual words.

After a minute, he'd set down the pencil with a sigh.

_Asahina, you aren't listening to a word I'm saying._

S- sorry! I'm just... I'm thinking about something. I told you I'm going home first today, right?

This is the fourth time you've mentioned it. We should stop here for today. Hurry and take care of your business at home, and come to the apartment as soon as you're free, okay?

I was hurrying. Except, I wasn't, I was just standing in the middle of my parents' kitchen and my mom was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Helllllloooo? Earth to Yuki! Are you still in there?"

"Uwaa! Mom, what is it?"

"You spaced out again! You've been like that a lot lately, is everything okay at school? Are you worried about your grades or something? You did pretty well in the second semester, and I can hardly believe how much you improved in math! I'm so glad you decided to keep up with tutoring! Your math teacher must be a saint."

I blushed. "Ehehe... yeah, something like that."

"Anyway, space Yuki, what I was trying to say before you headed off into orbit is... since your friend doesn't like sweets, how about some bittersweet chocolate to go with the coffee? Chocolate pairs nicely with coffee, and your dad has a great chocolate muffin recipe that's not overly sweet."

Now that she mentioned it, Sonoda-san had said the same thing too. _The flavors of chocolate and coffee complement each other. Just don't overdo it on the sugar - in the dessert or the coffee._

"That sounds perfect! Did I tell you, one of my friends is going to become a chef? He had the same idea, I just... uh, I just forgot until now... haha."

Mom poked my shoulder. "I think you mention your chef friend every time you talk about school, dear. That's Sonoda-kun, isn't it, the one whose father owned that famous French restaurant? No wonder he wants to be a chef, it's in his blood. Too bad _you're_ not like that." But she was smiling.

"My specialty is eating food, not making it!" I declared.

"That's my Yuki! Now, come over here and help me gather up the ingredients, or I'm going to tell you the story of your eleventh birthday cake again." Mom had an almost evil grin on her lips.

My face turned bright red. "Mooooooom, no, I already know the story, I was there!"

"I know, dear," she looked at me, eyes sparkling, "but the cake wasn't! I wonder why..."

"You promised you wouldn't mention that anymore once I became an adult!"

"Ha, when did you become an adult, Yuki? You get two more years of birthday cake torture!" She tossed me a bag of chocolate chips. "Unless you're a good helper. So get to work! Melt half of those chips, and save the rest to add in whole at the end."

For the next few hours, I did exactly as ordered, hoping to escape the story of the cake. Fortunately, my assistance was up to Mom's exacting standards, and she sent me off with a box full of appliances, coffee, and chocolate muffins.

Just before I stepped through the gate, the front door opened again, and I looked back, thinking that maybe I'd forgotten something. I could see Mom's grin clearly even though it was starting to get dark outside.

"Make sure you don't eat them all yourself instead of sharing with your friend!"

If my hands had been free, I would have buried my face in them. Instead, I just pouted.

Mom laughed and waved. "Have fun at your sleepover, Yuki!"

I blushed.

_Sorry, Mom... I promise, I'll tell you and Dad as soon as it's safe._

I promise...

~~~

**Sakaki - Sunday, January 14, 2016**

I was roused by the shift of the mattress and the creak of the bedframe, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Morning already. It always seemed to come so quickly on the weekends when Asahina slept over. I had no idea how he managed to wake so early on the weekends, especially since he didn't hesitate to wake me in the middle of the night if he had been feeling extra passionate that day. Yet somehow he was always awake first, usually playing with his phone while he waited for me to wake naturally.

_It's because I get up early for school all week! I'm used to it!_

I get up earlier than you do on school days, Asahina. I've never gotten used to it.

Was Asahina getting up? It couldn't be that late already. Even if it was, I was too sleepy to drag myself out of bed, so I settled for rolling over onto my side and half-hiding my face under the blanket.

A soft laugh filled my ear, and warm fingers tickled through my hair. "Go back to sleep. I'll get breakfast ready and come get you when it's done, okay?"

"Mmm," I mumbled, already half-asleep again.

The kitchen was at the opposite end of the apartment, and I could barely hear the clank of dishes and the whirring buzz of some sort of appliance as Asahina assembled breakfast. The sounds were faint, almost as if they were underwater, and rather than finding them annoying, they were soothing. It wasn't long before I sank back into sleep.

I woke again at the sensation of Asahina's fingers on my cheek. That was one thing I truly appreciated; he never tried to shake me awake. It seemed like a trivial thing, but I'd actually ended a previous relationship because I got sick of being violently woken every time my lover slept over - and he'd just been amused by my irritated reaction. Well, he hadn't been laughing when I'd told him to get lost. I don't think anyone had ever called me _a spoiled princess_ before. Maybe it was true. I didn't care.

But Asahina's touch was always light and gentle. Maybe a bit _too_ gentle.

"If you keep petting me like that, I'll go back to sleep," I mumbled.

"But your coffee will get cold," I could just imagine the pout on his lips. "Please, I made everything special just for your birthday, won't you get up now?"

My birthday. It had been yesterday... no, the day before yesterday, now that it was Sunday. That Friday had been a day like any other, filled with classes and tutoring, but somehow Asahina had seemed almost offended on my behalf, like it was morally wrong for your job to demand that you work on your birthday. Honestly, I preferred it. It helped keep my mind off of the vague worry that my family would find some way to cause trouble on the one day that most families, no matter how dysfunctional, would at least pretend to be civil.

My worries had been for nothing; all I'd received was the usual impersonal card from my mother, though of course she'd found a way to make even that small gesture insulting by writing _when will you give up your meaningless position and come work with your father?_ under the generic greeting. Yes, it had annoyed me, and I'd been in a bit of a mood all day, but that all disappeared when Asahina came for his usual tutoring session. It was impossible to stay irritated when faced with his brilliant smile and how he was almost wiggling with excitement. I knew he had something for me, but I'd waited until the very end, as I was gathering up my books and papers, before I'd finally let him take it from his bag and hand it to me.

"A pajama set?" I hadn't been sure what to make of it. "Asahina, what is this?"

" _Because!_ " he'd exclaimed, as if it was something so obvious that he couldn't believe I didn't understand immediately. "You're always wearing weird stuff to bed, like old mismatched pajama tops and bottoms, or too-big t-shirts, or sweatpants where the elastic's all stretched out and it barely stays up! You dress so nicely all the time, I can't believe you'll just wear whatever to bed. So I thought this would be nice! Look, it has a tank top and a long-sleeved top, and there's shorts as well as pants. It's a full set, so you'll never have to be mismatched again! Isn't it convenient?"

And so now I was lying in bed, wearing the warmer pieces of the charcoal grey set. It was comfortable, the silky material trapping warm air around me in a cozy cocoon, and with Asahina's fingers petting my hair...

Just then, his hand stopped. "Professor. Did you go back to sleep again?"

I couldn't stand how disappointed he sounded. "No," I mumbled, forcing my eyes open, "I'm awake. Barely."

"Please get up, I really don't want it all to get cold... I made it myself and everything..."

"Okay, okay," I pushed myself into a sitting position, "I'm up. Maybe it's your fault for getting me such a comfortable present, hmm?"

His quiet giggle made me smile in spite of myself. Nothing could annoy me when Asahina was around.

"Oh, it's that sleepy smile, I love it!" A warm fingertip brushed along my lower lip. "Ahh, I'm so glad you like my present! You look really good, that dark grey suits you. Now come on!" His hands grasped my wrists, and he pulled, the same way someone might offer to help up a person who was sitting on the floor. I let Asahina drag me from the bed, reluctantly leaving that warm nest of comfort behind, and followed him to the breakfast table.

A simple breakfast was laid out, nothing more than matching cups of coffee and an empty plate in front of each seat, plus a towel-lined basket piled with what appeared to be chocolate muffins at the center of the table. I opened my mouth to protest that I didn't really fancy the idea of chocolate muffins for breakfast, but I shut it again immediately when I remembered his words.

_I made everything special just for your birthday._

Was that why he'd stopped by his parents' home first, to make something just for me? I'd insisted that I didn't want any sort of cake, saying that it was a tradition meant for kids, but I knew he hadn't been satisfied with that. So he'd enlisted the help of one, or maybe both, of his parents, drawing on their expertise as bakers in order to prepare something that wasn't quite as childish as a birthday cake. Even if it wasn't my favorite, this was not the time to complain about something Asahina had done for me with pure and selfless intent.

And the vaguely sweet, rich scent of the coffee was completely different from the kind we usually shared. Asahina had done something special there too.

I settled into my chair with a quiet sigh, still not quite awake. Well, the coffee would help with that. Asahina was already seated, smiling expectantly at me from across the table. I reached out to take one of the muffins, finding it barely warm against my skin. No wonder he'd wanted me to hurry; they were already cooling off.

"You didn't make these just now, did you?"

He shook his head. "No, my mom and I made them yesterday. They're actually bread muffins, so there's no way I could have baked them this morning, they need a lot of rising time and all that. I just warmed them up a little in the oven so they would taste fresher. Hurry and try it, they're already getting kind of cold."

"Sorry, I couldn't help falling back asleep..."

"It's fine, I kind of warmed them a bit too much because I knew this would happen!"

I snorted. "Am I that predictable, Asahina?"

"Yes. It's the same every weekend, you never want to get up." He grabbed two muffins from the pile and put them on his plate. "Oh, and don't forget to try the coffee too! I think it's really good, so I hope you like it..."

"Good idea," I mumbled, reaching for the mug. "It _smells_ better than the usual, anyway."

I pressed the rim to my lips and took a tentative sip, just in case it was still too hot, but like the muffins, it had already cooled to a safe temperature. The taste was - well, it wasn't completely different from what I expected, but it _was_ obviously some unfamiliar variety, very smooth but with a slightly acidic bite. It reminded me of the coffee that only high-class restaurants seemed to serve, with a sweet aftertaste that was similar to chocolate. It was unexpectedly good, and my curiosity chased away the fog of sleep.

"Asahina, how on earth did you find coffee this good? Everything I get for the machine is so flat in comparison."

"Because it's not made with the machine. You can't do it that way if you want it to be good."

I took another sip. It was _still_ really good. "How did you make this, then?"

"I'll tell you in a minute, but first you have to taste the muffins! They're specially made to pair with the coffee, you know."

Probably overly sweet, then, to offset the mild bitterness. I smiled anyway, not wanting to disappoint Asahina, and took a tentative bite. It was, as Asahina had said, more of a bread than a cake, and though it was studded with fragments of chocolate, they were bittersweet chunks instead of the usual milk chocolate that he favored. It was more like a chocolate-flavored bread rather than a sweet cake, and just as Asahina said, the flavor paired quite well with the fruity bitterness of the coffee.

"Well? Do you like it?" Asahina was leaning forward expectantly.

"I do," I confirmed, trying to hide my surprise. "This is an unexpectedly good pairing. I have to admit, I expected this to be too sweet, I thought it would end up overpowering the flavor of the coffee."

"Ehehe," Asahina closed his eyes and smiled. "Birthday breakfast success!"

I couldn't resist mirroring that smile. How on earth was he real? We'd been together for six months, and in some ways it felt like a lifetime, in how well he understood me and how thoughtful his words and actions toward me always were. On the other hand, it seemed to have passed in the blink of an eye, like it was only yesterday that I was still bitter about my past and the pain my friends had faced, and that I still allowed my family to have a strangling grip on me though I desperately wanted to break away from their hold.

_Six months... so much has happened. And yet, so little. All you've done is stay by my side, but that's done so much for me._

Asahina had good luck. No one could deny it, least of all me; I'd seen him win all sorts of little prizes, or find coins on the ground, or pull exactly the item he wanted from a random assortment every single time. Even the older women who lived around the corner from my apartment had started asking him to choose the boxes he had a good feeling about on their scratch cards, or to open up their soda bottles to win whatever silly prize was printed inside the cap. But despite all that, I was the lucky one. Of all the people in the world, people who were more tolerant and kinder, of a proper age to be with him, and those less bogged down by their pasts - even though there were all those people who were a better match for him, Asahina had chosen me.

Asahina loved me.

Even after six months, sometimes it was impossible to believe.

"Hey," he poked the back of my hand, "what are you thinking about?"

I opened my mouth to say _nothing_ , but caught myself. He deserved better than that. The truth would make him happy. It was such a simple thing that I could give him.

"You. I'm thinking about you, Asahina."

He blushed. "Um..."

I reached out to cover his hand with mine. "You're so thoughtful. I'm so happy you're here with me. So... thank you."

He just blinked, cheeks getting redder, and after a moment, he jumped up from the table. "Uh, um! So, so, I should show you how to use the French press! It's really easy, but it will make your coffee life at least ten times better! Let's go to the kitchen, okay?"

Asahina zoomed away before I could say anything.

It was rare for him to be so shy. Had he really been so worried about his gift?

_I don't need anything from you, Asahina. I just need you._

I took another sip of coffee before pushing back my chair and heading for the kitchen, where Asahina was waiting to deliver his lesson on how to make it properly. It would be just one more lesson in the long list of things he'd taught me. This one was trivial in comparison, but it was still worth knowing, especially with Asahina as my gentle, patient teacher.

~ end ~


End file.
